Dudley's Doomed Destiny
by Summer Walters
Summary: Dudley has fallen for someone his father certainly wouldn't approve of. Nor would his mother. He has fallen for a witch. And of all people ... a Weasley! Read his first-person account and see that he isn't such a terrible person after all.
1. May We Visit Harry?

Nervously, I walked down the stairs. Mum and Dad were sitting on the sofa, watching the news.  
  
"What is it, Diddykins?" Mum asked, gazing at me adoringly.  
  
"Uh..." I began. I knew what I wanted to say, but I also knew how they would react. Why hadn't I planned this out in my room? I mentally slapped myself.  
  
"Hurry up, they're talking about drills," Dad interrupted.  
  
"Your son is more important than drills," chided Mum and looked at me questioningly. "What is it, dear? Are you sick?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. I just thought that we should go visit Harry."  
  
"What?" She looked shocked.  
  
"Why would we want to see that rotten kid again? We just got rid of him!" Dad exclaimed angrily. He was now staring at me instead of the television screen.  
  
"But he forgot something," I ad-libbed.  
  
"So," Dad said, turning back to the report on drill sales.  
  
"Does it really matter, dear?" Mum asked. "I mean, it's so sweet of you to think of returning whatever he left here, but I don't think we need to." She trailed off.  
  
"It's not that I want to see him again," I explained. "It's just I can't stand having his things in the house. You know, things he uses to do you- know-what."  
  
This method worked. "Of course, darling! We'll send whatever it is to him tomorrow."  
  
No. That wouldn't work. Send it? I had to go to the Weasleys' house! And since he hadn't actually left anything, what would there be to send?  
  
"No," I protested. "We have to drive there. I don't think it would be safe to send such a thing in the mail."  
  
"But I don't think we should have to go to all the trouble -- "  
  
"Mu-u-m!" I howled. Making a scene always worked. Why hadn't I thought of it before? "I don't want it in the house! We have to drive to the Weasleys tomorrow!"  
  
"All right, all right, dear. We'll go tomorrow."  
  
I smiled and walked away.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The next morning, I was awoken at 6:30 by the beeping of my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off and got out of bed.  
  
I had to impress her. What should I wear? After debating a long time, I decided looking neat would be the best. I chose a sweater and pants.  
  
Once dressed, I sat down on my bed and brainstormed how to pull off this trick. I was smarter than everyone thought; acting dumb is a good way to get what you want. I suppose no one else was clever enough to realize this.  
  
I decided on wrapping a book in brown paper and stuffing it into a bag. By the time Harry realized what it was, I would hopefully have time to talk to her and leave.  
  
Sigh. Talk to her. I fell backwards on my bed and closed my eyes. I began daydreaming.  
  
"Hello, Ginny."  
  
"Oh, hello. Are you Harry's cousin?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Dudley. You must have heard about me from him. Don't worry; I'm not as wonderful as he must have told you." Wink.  
  
Ginny collapses into hysterics. No -- giggles shyly. No - giggles sweetly, and looking up at me, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, Dudley - You are so funny!"  
  
I opened my eyes and kicked my ankle. Get into reality mode, Dudley. That will not happen. She's a witch. You're a Muggle. She's a witch. A witch. A witch.  
  
What would Dad think? Oh he wouldn't know. But still - witches are evil. Magic is evil. I must not think about it. I must not talk about. I must not associate with it. Oh screw Dad. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She's so dainty and polite and sweet-looking.  
  
I must have her. 


	2. At the Weasleys'

The house was slowly coming into view. Oh, no. My heart began to beat rapidly but I flutter of excitement ran through me. Slowly the car drove up to it and stopped. Long red hair swung from a high window and I realized she was staring at our car. Then in a flash, she was gone. I could hear blood pulsing in my ears and I took a deep breath. I felt my hot cheeks and tried to cool them in vain with my sweaty palms.  
  
"Mum, Dad," I announced, "I'll go take it in. You can stay in the car."  
  
They both swiveled in their seats to stare at me, eyes wide. "Are you sure, Dudley?" Mum queried anxiously. "We don't know these people very well and -- "  
  
"Mum," I sighed, "I'm fine! I'll just go in and give it to him. I can go by myself. I'm sixteen, remember."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. Pulling out a handkerchief, she began to dab at her eyes. "Oh, Vernon, he's getting so old. And so mature! Listen to him!"  
  
"I'll be fine," I repeated as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "I'll go in, give it to him and maybe he'll want to introduce the family or something. It's OK. Just stay here and I'll be back." I picked up the package and got out. I slammed the car door and walked up the front door.  
  
It was so much easier trying to convince my parents to be calm than myself. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
Before two seconds had passed, it opened. Surprised, I guessed someone had been watching through the window and had seen me walk to the door. As I saw who it was, I froze. My mouth was half open, ready to say something but I just stared, unblinking at her as my heart throbbed.  
  
It was that girl. Her ginger hair fell past her shoulders and reflected the golden rays of sunlight from behind me. I stared into the chocolate pools of her eyes, falling, falling.  
  
She cleared her throat and swung her hair behind her with a careless hand. "Um, excuse me ... but how may I help you?"  
  
Blushing, I coughed and said, "I-I-I'm Dudley. Dursley. Harry forgot something. I have it. Um, I need to give it to him." Silently I cursed myself. Dudley, you sound like a fool. I felt swirls of heat creep up my face again.  
  
Luckily at this moment she turned away. I hoped she wouldn't see my furious blushing. "I'll go get Harry," she called to me and ran up the stairs, as her hair streamed behind her like the ribbon on a kite.  
  
I stood awkwardly at the door. Feeling uncomfortable as I leaned against the door frame, I decided to step inside. "Hello?" I called, hoping someone would step out and invite me to sit down. I took another step forward and closed the door behind me. The angles of bright light on the carpet vanished with the heavy click as it shut.  
  
"Umm... excuse me?" I raised my voice.  
  
Light footsteps fell on the stairs and she dashed down. Her hair swung in her face but she brushed it out of the way hastily. My fingers twitched with a sudden urge to reach out and touch the silky strands, but I kept them firmly gripping the package.  
  
"He's coming right down," she said breathlessly. "I just remembered that I forgot to invite you in, but I see you already came in. I'm so sorry."  
  
Feeling a bit more relaxed, I smiled at her. "Thank you," I said. "I hope you don't mind my forwardness in just walking in, but I called out and no one replied."  
  
"Oh, it's fine," she said, leading me into the living room. "Sit down," she offered, gesturing to a green and puffy sofa, littered with newspapers and homework. "Excuse for the mess. I'll find my parents. Dad will be thrilled to see you; he'll have a thousand questions."  
  
She began to dash away again. Not again, I thought. Sit down and talk to me. "Wait," I called out.  
  
She stopped and turned around, her hair whipping around and her green robes swirling about her feet. I bet you're a wonderful dancer, I thought. I'll never be able to dance in my life. "What is your name?"  
  
"Ginny," she said, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Ginny," I repeated. "You're Harry's friend's sister, then?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, turning away. "Ron's my brother," she called over her shoulder as she sprinted down the hall.  
  
I sat down on the sofa after carefully moving a black heavy book labeled with gold lettering "A History of Hogwarts" and leaned back into the sofa.  
  
After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and looked up. A group of red-haired people crowded in the doorway. My nervousness shot through me again. I couldn't forget when these people had come to pick Harry up last year and caused my tongue to grow. I seriously hoped that nothing would happen to me this time.  
  
"Dudley?" I heard a familiar voice question with utter surprise. Harry, who stood out short black-haired, stepped ahead and walked up to me, looking taken aback. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh hi, Harry," I said, forcing myself to smile at the boy I hated all my life. "You forgot something." I beamed at him as I handed over the package. My hands felt empty without it. I had been gripping it tightly for the last ten minutes. As he looked at me curiously, I explained, "It's your jacket. You left it at home and I thought you would need it." Harry gave me an odd look and said awkwardly, "Uh, thanks Dudley."  
  
"You're welcome," I replied magnanimously.  
  
A man I recognized as Mr. Weasley rushed up to me and informed eagerly that he had a "felly-tone."  
  
"It's like what you Muggles use! Would you like to see it?"  
  
I stared. "I'm not sure that we... erm... Muggles know exactly what that is."  
  
Harry interrupted quickly. "It's a telephone, Mr. Weasley. And Dudley has his very own in his room, don't you?" He shot me a nasty look. "Along with your TV, computer, and Nintendo."  
  
I began to scowl but the mother interrupted but saying, "Oh, Arthur, don't talk of felly-tones to our guest." She turned to me and smiled warmly. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" she offered gently.  
  
I silently cheered. Yes! I could stay a while! Smiling at her, I said "Thank you" very politely. "I'm afraid I have to ask my parents first."  
  
"Where are your parents, dear?"  
  
"They're out in the car. I'll go inform them."  
  
"In the car?" she exclaimed horrified. "For heaven's sake, invite them in as well!"  
  
"Oh, no," I explained. "They're fine in the car. They're not very used to magic sort of things - I'm afraid they're a bit frightened to come in. Please don't get offended, but they're perfectly content outside."  
  
She wrinkled her forehead and tsked. "If you're sure, dear. There is nothing wrong with us or our house..." she said, sighing slightly.  
  
"Thank you for the invitation. I will be right back."  
  
As I walked to the car, Dad started the engine. I ran up the window. "Oh no, I'm not back. They invited me to lunch."  
  
"What? Say no and get right in here."  
  
"I can't do that, Dad! They'd be horribly offended!"  
  
"But what if they try magic on you? Dudley, I command you to -"  
  
"Dad, I'm sure it'll be better to do what they want. I'll be fine. It'll be safer if you don't come," I said quickly and stepped quickly away before he could reply. If only I could dash away like her.  
  
"Dudley!" Dad bellowed from the car. "Be careful!"  
  
I sighed and turned. "Yes, Dad," I called back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Before we start lunch, would you mind introducing me?" I asked carefully. I had a plan.  
  
"Harry, you do that," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. He pointed the Mr. Weasley and said, "Dudley, Mr. Weasley." I stepped up and shook his and firmly. "Pleased to meet you," I said as I hoped to erase his first impression of me as candy-gulping pig who clutched his bottom.  
  
Harry moved on to Mrs. Weasley. "This is Mrs. Weasley," he said. I stepped forward and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," I said. She looked a bit surprised at the kiss and asked, "Is this a Mug-oh, of course."  
  
I shook Bill and Charlie's hands.  
  
"These are the twins, Fred and George," Harry said, motioning to a pair of identical teenage boys, whose eyes sparkled with glee and whose smiles seemed more than just polite greetings. I wanted to back away, but instead reached forward to grasp Fred's hand, which he eagerly stuck out.  
  
"Agh!" I exclaimed as his hand disconnected from his arm. It wasn't a hand, but a trap. The false fingers gripped mine and however I might try to pull it off, the hand clung to mine. Fred and George shrieked with laughter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eye sparked dangerously at the twins and she reprimanded them. Then she turned to me and, pulling out her wand, she instructed, "Stay still."  
  
At the sight of her wand, I automatically backed away, but she pleaded, "Dudley, I'm just going to get it off. It won't hurt you at all." I froze, closed my eyes, and stuck out my hand.  
  
She muttered something under her breath and heard the hand fall to the floor. I sighed with relief.  
  
"I'm very sorry about that, dear," she said. "Arthur, go take the twins away. They need a serious lecture." She glared at them.  
  
"This is Ron," she pointed to the next Weasley, who stood tall and awkward, but stuck out his hand. "He doesn't have any tricks," she promised, glaring at the entire family to show that if they weren't on their best behavior, there would be hell to pay.  
  
I shook his hand, relieved that it actually let go afterwards.  
  
Harry continued the introductions. "Here is Ginny." My breath quickened.  
  
"She's the only girl in the family," Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"He already knows my name," Ginny explained. "I opened the door."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," I said stiffly and bent forward to kiss her cheek. The seconds my lips brushed her skin passed with my heart pumping madly, but I didn't want to pull back. Of course I did, but I gazed at her enraptured, unable to forget the soft sweetness of her skin. I wanted to shout out, "Can I kiss you again?"  
  
* * *  
  
I decided that Mrs. Weasley made the best roast chicken I'd ever eaten. It was so sweet and tender, but how could I put all my attention on it when an angel sat across from me?  
  
I gazed upon her, trying to memorize the beautiful picture she painted, trying to etch her into my mind. She was so perfect, with the ginger strand of hair she tucked behind her ear as she chewed delicately, the faded orange lashes that fringed her eyes, each lash long and curling up. Faded green robes were not what I was used to girls wearing but they suited her beautifully. The sleeves frayed slightly and their shortness displayed her slim wrists. Shimmering red-gold tresses of hair fell past the shoulders and the pale green they lay on enhanced the color. She had obviously outgrown the robes but they were only slightly too tight and they hugged her figure without clinging. She certainly doesn't have her mother's figure, I thought, staring at her narrow waist as I compared the two. Ginny was slim, but not a bony, little-boy slimness. She softly curved in the right places.  
  
I felt light-headed staring at her. She was so perfect. I looked down at myself and saw bags of fat spilling beside me onto the seat. I cringed at myself and slowly put down the fork.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hurt began to crisscross her face. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"Oh, no!" I cried. "It's not that! I love the food! It's the most delicious chicken I've ever tried, but I'm full now." My stomach craved for more, but I resisted it.  
  
Not just she, but the entire family and Harry, stared at me in disbelief. "Are you sure, dear?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you," I said, not convincing them at all.  
  
It will be a hard journey, I though to myself. But who can possibly love such a fat lump as me? I will lose weight, I promised to myself. Though my stomach growled, I set my eyes on Ginny to remind me of my goal.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ai-ya! It took me about two and a half hours to write only five pages! (No wonder JKR took so long with Book Five.) Hopefully this longer chapter is better than the previous one. Please read and review! *sigh* I have to start my homework now. I hope you like the story so far! 


End file.
